


i haven't thought this through

by skarsgard



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Divergence, Explicit Language, M/M, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2180634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skarsgard/pseuds/skarsgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what if eren lived in the underground</p>
            </blockquote>





	i haven't thought this through

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just a teaser
> 
> subscribe for more riren updates

Pretty fucking tired Eren was returning home after he finally managed to get some food for the night. There wasn't much but he wasn't about to care now that he went out of his way to even bother to come to this part of the underground, not after he'd spent whole day trying to find it.

Eren noticed how it was already late by the way that less and less people he saw on the unfamiliar streets. He still vaguely remembered where he came from, though, so he headed that way. Searching for food was the worst and for so many reasons. He fucking hated it, that he had to fight for and prove his right to exist every goddamn day made him feel like he owed to this world for just being born.

Drifting in to his thoughts was a mistake Eren realised a minute too late as he was knocked off his feet falling hard to the ground, landing on his back. The air left his lungs and he heard an abrupt pained grunt above him. Eren couldn't see the person who knocked him off to the ground - their hair was getting in his face making his eyes shut on an instinct, but the air still hadn't returned to his lungs.


End file.
